


The stars can hear me now ( I wish you could too )

by RedandBlueareGay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Gen, Love Confession, M/M, Major characters death, Or Cas, Post Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, angst/no comfort, idk guys this is my first fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedandBlueareGay/pseuds/RedandBlueareGay
Summary: It was as if someone had struck a match against his insides, adding to the already  smouldering heat. He was burning up.OrDean’s reaction to Cas’s death in 12x23
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The stars can hear me now ( I wish you could too )

The night was silent. The stars shimmered against the dark sky, it was almost a perfect evening.

Almost 

The silence was deafening, the stars in all their breathtaking beauty were taunting 

“ I love you” Dean whispered up to them, tears slipping from closed eyes 

And there it was

The thing that’d been thrummed through his veins for what felt like forever, flickering inside him like the dangerously uncontrollable flames of a wildfire.

And god did it hurt. A constant burning ache that had in the time it took a moment to pass, became an inferno. Consuming him like stars consume darkness 

It was as if someone had struck a match against his insides, adding to the already smouldering heat.He was burning up, and in a painful moment of clarity he wondered if this was what angels felt as they fell.

Cas

Who had fallen

Who’s wings has burned up, Reduced to nothing in the same way he himself was being reduced to nothing 

Cas was his wings. Beautiful, loyal Cas, who’d saved him from the deepest reaches of hell and help him feel the warm licks of the sun, was the only thing keeping him in the air. 

And just like sweet, naive Icarus intoxicated by beauty, Dean too had been foolish enough to soar so close to the sun

Melting his precious wings in his selfish ecstasy

And know he too knew how falling felt. 

Cas’s hair was soft against his fingers, he didn’t remember when he’d pulling his head into his lap. It didn’t matter. It could have been years or moments ago. It didn’t matter. Time had ceased the moment his brown hair had hit the sand

The night was silent. The stars shimmered against the dark sky 

and Castiel 

was dead

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first so hi 
> 
> Sorry its so short, next one will hopefully be longer 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated


End file.
